Eternity's End
by Raven Sky Costello
Summary: When Jack finally returns from his adventures with the Doctor, 60 years have passed and Ianto is a frail old man. Eternity's End looks at his last living moments, and how he shared them with Jack. Angst, Slash and more Angst. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape or form. Sadly. Otherwise the Dalek's would wear tutu's and sing the conga.

_Ianto grinned. For some reason, even Owen being the snarky git he'd always been wouldn't dampen this moment._

_They were out of coffee, so he, Toshiko and Owen had gone to get some from Starbucks whilst Gwen and Jack talked over some things._

_A slight pang of jealousy shot through him at that, but then again, it had been HIM that Jack had kissed hello, hadn't it?_

_He smiled again, at the memory of that kiss, his lips still burning even though that had happened a few hours ago now._

_As they made their way to the hub, laughing and joking, a strange sort of calm settled over Ianto, and an even stranger wind hit him. Not knowing where it came from, Ianto decided to just let things be._

_It was when he entered the hub that the calm shattered. There was no Jack, only Gwen repeating over and over that she couldn't find Jack. That he'd left._

_Looking at the CCTV later that day showed Ianto that Jack had gone freely and willingly. _

_Ianto's whole world collapsed around his ears, the colours, smells, sounds and emotions becoming a chaotic mesh of nothing. Nothing but a single pin-prick of white light, but it wasn't a pin-prick anymore. It was growing, getting closer and closer until Ianto could see that it wasn't a single light, it was a tunnel._

Ianto woke, dizzy and shaking. That was the third time this week. And it was only Thursday. Why were his memories tormenting him so? He'd accepted Jack's departure some sixty years previously. He was eighty-six, for Christ's sake! Why should he still be worried about a man who left him when he was twenty-six.

He needed the nurse. He could feel the pain starting again. If only he could reach the button. But the help button was merely centimeters out of reach. Stretching just a little more, Ianto found himself screaming as he landed on the floor.

His world blacked out, as he saw nurses streaming around him.

_The light was there again. Encompassing him, drawing him in. Whispering it's secrets of the world beyond. A world which was too empty for Ianto. _

_And there was Jack's face in front of him, not having aged a day. Jack, his timeless hero. Jack, his deserter. Jack, his Love._

_This time it was Jack whispering about a new world, about a world where they would live together forever, loving until the end of eternity._

_If he came back. If he woke up again._

_'I can't save you unless you're awake, love,' Ianto heard Jack's voice whisper. 'Please come back to me.'_

Ianto came around again. He wasn't really expecting Jack to be there. Just nothing. As always.

But there he was. That unforgettable face, those unforgettable eyes.

'Jack?' Ianto croaked, voice weary after eight and a half decades of use.

'It's me,' Jack replied and Ianto could see the tears in his eyes. He could see the desperation as Jack clutched at his hands. 'It's really me!'

'You took your time,' Ianto muttered. He watched as Jack's face fell, as the hurt set in his eyes. Ianto knew - without a doubt, he could feel it in the slow beat of his heart - that he wouldn't last the night out. Would be lucky, in fact, to hold onto life long enough to see the night. Which is probably why he crooked his finger at Jack in a 'come-hither' gesture. 'Hold me,' he pleaded.

Jack did more than that. He crawled into the bed, holding Ianto so tight he didn't think he'd ever let go. 'I'm sorry,' Jack whispered, 'I'm sorry. I can make it better. I can make it so you're young again, and full of life; I can give you eternity.'

Ianto started sobbing. 'I didn't want eternity, Jack,' He croaked through his tears. 'I only wanted you, I want you to come back, to say good-bye. I couldn't let go until I'd said good-bye.'

Ianto was aware that both he and Jack were sobbing, clutching at each other like dieing soldiers.

'Good-bye, Ianto,' Jack said, looking Ianto directly in the eye. 'I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'll never forget you, I'll never let you go.'

'Never say never,' Ianto coughed, his tears lessening. He didn't have it in him anymore. He could see that light, it was coming back but Ianto no longer cared. 'Can I ask for one thing? A dieing man's wish?'

'Y-yes,' Jack said, unable to control himself in his anguish. Ianto could tell by his eyes that Jack would do anything for him.

'Kiss me one last time,' Ianto begged. He saw Jack nod his head, bringing their lips closer. He felt Jack's tears as he pressed his warm, strong lips to Ianto's own cool, wrinkled lips.

The light was fast approaching him, and he used his last breath to kiss Jack once more.

There was nothing but light now. The brightest light Ianto had ever seen, brighter than the sun. Then it faded to darkness.

The last thing Ianto was aware of before he was consumed by the darkness was Jack's voice, whispering of a new world. 'I'll see you in our paradise, my love. I'll never forget you. Ever.'

_Jack cried, pulling the sheet over Ianto's head. He carefully closed Ianto's unseeing eyes, noting that he was cold._

_He would never forget. No matter what anyone said. Ianto would always hold the largest chunk of Jack's heart. That being said, Jack removed Ianto's promise ring, before finally letting him settle. He called the nurse, and then The Doctor. _

_Millenia later, at eternity's end, a loner would be found kissing a ring as he finally let go of life._

A/N: I started writing this at 12:55, and the time now is 14:05. Just a quick story, so I apologise for any mistakes.

And don't ask why it's so angsty. I couldn't help it.

I'm going to try and update Feelings So Confus'd sometime soon, though I've lost the plot. Not mentally, just for the fic. Though I suppose it could be taken as meaning I've lost the mental plot too.


End file.
